His Purpose
by RemusGirl21
Summary: He knew his purpose, even from an early age. From the moment that baby was thrust into his arms, his like would never again be just his…it would be Baby’s. Slash or Wincest in later Chapters.


**Title: His Purpose**

**Author: RemusGirl**

**Rating: FR15**

**Summery: He knew his purpose, even from an early age. From the moment that baby was thrust into his arms, his like would never again be just his…it would be Baby's. Slash in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL!!!**

**Warning: I recently saw the first part of All Hell Breaks Lose, and I knew I had to write this. This will be a two part story, talking about the ever changing relationship between Dean and Sam. In my eyes, they are just too close to be just brothers. So there will be some more slashy overtones. I will give warnings, so if you do not like it, then do not read.**

**Chapter 1**

**"Life Before"**

He knew his purpose, even from an early age. From that baby's first piercing cries, his heart jumped even as his arms wrapped around that quivering body. He cooed, he laughed he smiled just for that child. His mother…his breathtakingly beautiful mother would sigh and laugh right along as she watched her wonderful boys play. His father was gone most of the time, working job after job to support his family. But the times he was there…he would feel home.

But home would never come again. He watched his mother go up in flames, even as his father screamed for him to run. The baby, his baby, was thrust into his arms and he was sent running from the inferno, his only worries for the tiny being in his grasp. Life after that was changed. His father was around all the time now, but was no longer Father. He was Sir. He was to be obeyed with no questions asked. But it was alright with him…he loved his Sir, and if it kept his baby safe then he would do so gladly.

Time went by, and he grew into a striking young man who knew how to fight the deadliest creatures out there. He had become a hunter; no longer did he cower from monsters in the closet. He dropped them with a .45. And along side him, his baby grew. But no longer was he Baby. He was Little One. He fought with them, but not along side them. He didn't like to fight. He hated it with a passion. He loved his books and his knowledge. But he stayed with them, with him. And it was almost like home.

But times grew hard in their small family. The Little One grew into a man, a man who no longer wanted to be with him. He packed up and left, after a horrific fight with Sir. He went to Stanford, and soon after Sir left. He was alone, for the first time in his life. And it nearly destroyed him. He still fought the good fight, but is steadily grew harder and harder. Then one day, Sir failed to check in. Day after day he worried, and day after day his heart slowly broke. And he decided, after he reached his breaking point, that he needed to find his Baby Boy.

He went to Stanford, and met the woman his Baby loved. She was kind, just like his mother. But he didn't like her. She was taking his Baby away from him. But in the end…she was taken from Baby. Just like their beautiful mother was. Pinned to the ceiling and burned to death. And Baby was no longer the man he was before. He was sullen, and depressing. He was hell bent on finishing the hunt, on getting revenge for the woman he lost.

Fight after fight, loss after loss, they stood together. Even after they went Home, and saw their mother again, they stood together. They found Sir again, and a way to destroy the being that tore apart Home. But hope was lost when Baby chose to save Sir, instead of killing the Demon.

In the darkness he thought over things, about the life he had lead and the way things happened. He thought of Mother, with her glowing blond hair and kind blue eyes. How she stood their and said his name, even as she fought the monster holding her youngest.

He thought of Sir, the tough drill sergeant who lead their unhappy bunch. He fought with every bit of his being to get revenge for his soulmate. He was unyielding, even in the raising of his children. He had to be father and mother…but Mother was slowly lost in the fight…never to return.

He thought of himself, for one brief moment. But he quickly turned those thoughts away. This life wasn't his. Since the moment he heard the first cries of Baby, it was his forever.

Baby…his thoughts finally turned to Baby. His strong, fierce Baby who would stop at nothing at the beginning to kill. But he had hoped, and realized, that somewhere along the way the killing was not the answer. He had taught Baby that, even through the horrible dreams, the twisted visions of the future, and finally, Baby learned. He knew the instant that Baby shot Sir in the knee, instead of the heart, that he had gotten through to him.

He could hear him, even through the darkness. He could hear his heart breaking sobs and whispered pleas.

"Please God…or anyone that is listening…please don't take him away too. I need him…I can't do this without him! Please!"

"Son…"

"No! I am not letting him go that easily! You may have given up on him, but I haven't!"

"I would never give up on my children! Never!"

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

He was standing up to Sir…for him. Even as the yelling stopped and the door slammed, his Baby was still there, waiting, hoping, and praying for him to come back. He could feel the warm hand slip into his with their fingers entwining. The soft, wet saltiness that slipped on his face as Baby brushed their cheeks together.

"Please…come back to me…your Baby needs you…"

With those soft, broken words, he knew what he had to do. Death would have to wait a little longer. His Baby was home…and he needed him.

"Sammy..."

"…Dean!"

**The End…For Now…**


End file.
